Be My Girlfriend
by Kagamine Reza
Summary: Yoshimori akhirnya menyatakan perasaanya pada Tokine,apakah Tokine mempunya perasaan yang sama pada Yoshimori? Penasaran? Mind to RnR?


**Reza: Halo,ketemu lagi sama Author**

**Yoshimori: Kok,kau bias nyasar ke fandom ini sih?**

**Reza: Yeee,suka-suka dong. Ngak seneng?**

**Tokine: Eh,ada Author**

**Reza: Halo Tokine *sambil meluk**

**Yoshimori: Heeeh,udah mending mulai ceritanya**

**Disclaimer: Kekkaishi bukan punya saya,tapi punya Yellow Tanabe**

**Warning: Aneh,garing,gaje,oneshoot,typo,amatiran**

**Be my girlfriend**

**Yoshimori P.O.V**

Huhhh aku harus melakukan tugas membosankan ini lagi,kalian pasti tau kan aku bertugas sebagai benar sekali aku seorang Kekkaishi,jadi aku harus manjaga Karasumori tiap malam dari ancaman Ayakashi.

Oh iya,aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Yoshimori Summimura,aku berumur 14 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Karasumori Junior and High School. Oke kurasa sudah cukup perkenalannya. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi Kekkaishi,tetapi karena insiden yang menimpa Tokine waktu itu.

Aku jadi berniat menjadi Kekkaishi yang kuat dan bisa melindungi Tokine. Dan yang membuat ku terus bertahan melakukan pekerjaan ini ya juga Tokine. Apa? Aku suka Tokine? Ya memang aku menyukai Tokine,aku sudah lama menyukainya.

"Sampai juga akhirnya"kataku,sambil menuju tempat favorit ku yaitu atap sekolah.

"Maaf aku terlambat"kata Tokine smbil langsung menuju tempatku

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat?"tanya ku

"Tadi aku harus mengerjakan pr dulu,karena pr hari ini banyak sekali"jawab Tokine

"Tumben malam ini begitu tenang,apa para Ayakashi itu sudah malas untuk datang kesini?"ucap ku

"Hei,Madarao apa kau mendeteksi kehadiran Ayakashi?"tanyaku pada anjing hantu yang sudah mengabdi pada keluargaku selama ratusan tahun

"Tunggu dulu,sepertinya aku mencium bau Ayakashi di sekitar sini,dan sepertinya Ayakashi ini sangat berbahaya"kata Madarao

"Hei Yoshimori apa kau merasakan kehadiran Ayakashi?"tanya Tokine

"Ya,sepertinya Ayakashi itu sudah dekat"jawab ku

"Ayo,kita berpencar untuk mencarinya?Tokine kau ke belakang sekolah,aku akn mencari di sekitar sini?"ucap ku yang langsung turun untuk mencari Ayakashi itu

'huh mana sih,kelihatannya ayakashi itu pandai bersembunyi'kataku dalam hati

"Yoshimori baunya semakin kuat,sepertinya sudah di dekat sini"ucap Madarao

"Tunggu dulu,apa itu yang dibalik semak-semak dan pepohonan itu?"kataku langsung menuju kearah semak-semak dan pepohonan

"Wuahhh apa itu"ucap Madarao sambil berteriak

Aku pun langsung membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi diriku dan Madarao. Ternyata itu adalah Ayakashi,tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh kok Ayakashi itu diam saja.

"Madarao coba lihat dari dekat?"pintaku

Madarao pun langsung melihat dari dekat wujud Ayakashi itu

"Yoshimori ini hanya cangkangnya"ucap Madarao

Aku pun langsung mendekat ke tempat itu. Wujud Ayakashi itu mirip kepiting tapi ini berukuran raksasa dan mempunyai capit yang besar

"Ketsu!"

"Metsu"

Kok cangkangnya tidak hancur ya,baiklah akan kucoba lagi

"Ketsu"

"Metsu"

Kok masih tidak hancur ya. Ternyata setelah lima kali baru hancur,ini bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Madarao ayo kita cari Ayakashi yang sebenarnya"ucap ku

**Normal P.O.V**

"Honey,apa kau melihat sesuatu?"tanya Hakubi

"Iya"jawab Tokine

"Honey,tapi itu sepertinya itu hanya cangkang"kata Hakubi

"Kalau itu hanya cangkang lalu dimana yang sebenarnya?"Tanya Tokine pada Hakubi

"HONEY AWAS DIBELAKANG MU!"teriak Hakubi

"Ketsu!"

"Tokine cepat menyingkir!"teriak Yoshimori

Tokine langsung menyingkir dari situ,untung ada Yoshimori kalau tidak mungkin Tokine sudah terkena serangan Ayakashi tadi.

"Ketsu!"

"Metsu!"teriak Yoshimori

"Hahh masih tidak hancur bakan tergores pun tidak"ucap Yoshimori

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kekkaishi,lemah sekali"ucap Ayakashi itu

"Apa kau bilang kami lemah!"ucap Yoshimori

"Ketsu!"

"Metsu!"

Yoshimori kembali mengkekkai Ayakashi itu tapi tetap tidak berhasil menghancurkannya

"Baiklah akan kubuat kekkai yang lebih kuat lagi"ucap Yoshimori

"Ketsu!"

"Ketsu!"

"Ketsu!"

Yoshimori pun membuat kekkai tiga lapis

"Metsu!"

Apa masih tidak hancur juga,bahkan hanya membuat lubang kecil saja"ucap Yoshimori

"Kau tidak akan mudah menghancurkan ku,kalau pun kulit ku menjadi berlubang akan segera beregenerasi lagi HAHAHA"ucap Ayakashi sambil menertawakan Yoshimori

"Yoshimori aku punya rencana"ucap Tokine,sambil berlari ketempat Yoshimori

"Apa itu?"tanya Yoshimori

"Begini,coba kau buat kekkai tiga lapis lagi,lalu kau setelah kau metsu dia,kau buat kekkai biasa untuk mencegah dia beregenerasi,lau aku akan menusuknya dengan kekkai ku

"Baiklah"ucap Yoshimori

"Ketsu!"

"Ketsu!"

"Ketsu!"

"Metsu!"

"Sekali lagi,Ketsu!" teriak Yoshimori

"Sekarang Tokine!"ucap Yoshimori

Tokine pun berkonsentrasi untuk menciptakan kekkai yang tajam

"Tokine cepatlah,Ayakashi ini berontak terus!"ucap Yoshimori

"Tunggu sebentar aku sedang konsentrasi"jawab Tokine

"Serangan !"teriak Tokine

"Apakah kita berhasil?"tanya Tokine

Ayakashi itu pun langsung tak berkutik setelah kekkai tajam menusuk tubuhnya

"Sepertinya begitu"jawab Yoshimori

"Metsu"ucap Yoshimori

Ayakashi itu langung hancur seluruh tubuhnya

"Huhhh,akhirnya selesai juga. Tokine ayo kita pulang"ucap Yoshimori

"Ayo aku juga sangat lelah"jawab Tokine

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang setelah mereka membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang disebabkan Ayakashi tadi.

**Yoshimori P.O.V**

"YOSHIMORI! cepat bangun kau harus sekolah!"teriak kakek Shige

"Hahhhh,hari aku tidak usah masuk dulu"ucapku sambil menarik selimut

"APA! Kau bilang BAKA!"teraik kakek Shige sambil memukul kepalaku

"Aduhhh,sakit tau,iya-iya aku sekolah"ucapku dengan kesal sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit

Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung mandi,lalu aku memakai seragam sekolah dan menuju keruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Aku selesai"ucap ku

"Yoshimori,ini aku sudah buatkan kopi susu untuk mu"kata ayahku

"Terimakasih ayah,aku berangkat"ucap ku sambil berjalan menuju sekolah dengan malas

Ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu Tokine,seperti biasa wajahnya sangat cantik dan memancarkan senyum yang menawan.

"Ohayou,Yoshimori"ucap Tokine sambil tersenyum

"Ohayou juga Tokine"jawabku sambil membalas senyuman Tokine

"Yoshimori,kan besok hari valentine,kau mau member coklat/hadiah pada siapa?"tanya Tokine

"Pastinya orang yang aku suka"jawabku

"Perempuan itu pasti beruntung ya mendapat hadiah darimu"ucap Tokine

Coba Tokine tau kalau orang yang aku suka dirinya,apa mungkin ya Tokine juga suka padaku?

Aku dan Tokine sampai di sekolah,aku dan Tokine pun berpisah.

"Yoshimori!,lagi-lagi kau tidur saat pelajaran ku!"kata sensei sambil menjewer telingaku

"Hoahh,maaf sensei"kataku sambil menguap

Bel istirahat berbunyi juga akhirnya aku bisa tidur diatap sekolah ni. Aku langsung menuju atap sekolah,tempat kesukaanku untuk melepas lelah.

"Yoshimori! Lagi-lagi tertidur saat istirahat. Hei bangun!"kata seorang gadis sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh ku

"Eh,kau Tokine ada apa tumben kau kesini?"tanyaku

"Ini aku bawakan makan siang untukmu,kau kelihatan lelah sekali?"ucap Tokine sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan kepadaku

"Arigatou Tokine,selamat makan"ucapku,yang langsung melahap semua makanan yang dibawakan Tokine

"Arigatou ya"ucap ku sambil mengembalikan tempat makanan Tokine

"Ya sama-sama,aku kembali kelas ku dulu ya?"ucap Tokine lau berjalan meniggalkan ku

Besok,aku ingin member hadiah apa ya pada Tokine? Ah Iya! Aku buat cake saja ya,Tokine kan suka cake. Nanti pulang sekolah aku beli bahan-bahannya.

**Skip Time**

Aku mampir dulu ke took bahan makanan,untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake. Setelah membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue aku pun segera menuju ke rumah untuk langsung membuat cake.

Untung aku pernah diajari ayah cara membuat cake. Setelah 4 kali mencoba aku baru berhasil membuat cake yang enak. Ada yang kegosongan,ada yang keasinan bahkan ada yang kemanisan. Besok malam aku akan memberikannya pada Tokine

"Yoshimori,kau sedang apa?"tanya ayahku

"Aku sedang membuat cake"jawabku

"Tumben sekali kau membuat cake,mau kau berikan pada siapa?"tanya ayahku penasaran

Mendengar pertanyaan ayahku wajahku langsung memerah.

"I-ini mau berikan pada T-Tokine,kan besok hari valentine"ucap ku,dengan wajah yang bertambah merah

"Kau suka pada Tokine ya,kalau kau memang suka padanya segera nyatakan perasaanmu pada Tokine"ucap ayahku

Seakan-akan ayahku bisa membaca pikiranku

**Skip Time**

**Normal P.O.V**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasanya Yoshimori pergi untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai Kekkaishi. Tetapi hari ini tampaknya ada berbeda,karena diwajahnya tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kemalasan seperti biasanya. Justru hari ini dia malah tampak ceria.

"Hai,Tokine"ucap Yoshimori sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Wah wajahmu tampak ceria sekali"kata Tokine sambil tersenyum

"Tokine bulan malam ini,sungguh bagus ya?"tanya Yoshimori

"Iya,malam ini bulannya sangat indah"jawab Tokine

"Madarao,Hakubi bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja tidak?"pinta Yoshimori

"Tentu saja"jawab Hakubi dan Madarao berbarengan

"Yoshimori,kenapa kau menyuruh Hakubi dan Madarao pergi?"tanya Tokine penasaran

"Hmm,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"ucap Yoshimori

"Apa itu?"tanya Tokine semakin penasaran

"Kan hari ini hari valentine,aku ingin memberimu cake buatanku"ucap Yoshimori sambil menyerahkan cake buatannya

"Terimakasih Yoshimori"ucap Tokine sambil tersenyum

"Aishiteru Tokine"ucap Yoshimori dengan wajah yang memerah

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"tanya Tokine

"Ah tidak tadi aku ngomong apa-apa kok"jawab Yoshimori

Yoshimori pergi menjauh dari Tokine,tapi Tokine tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang

"Coba kau ulangi lagi?"pinta Tokine

Dengan wajah yang memerah Yoshimori mengucapkannya lagi

"A-Aishiteru Tokine"ucap Yoshimori

"Coba ulangi lagi"pinta Tokine

"Aishiteru Tokine Yukimura!"jawab Yoshimori

"Aishiteru juga Yoshimori"ucap Tokine

Saat mereka berpelukan mereka merasakan kehadiran Ayakashi

"Kau merasakan itu,Tokine?"tanya Yoshimori

"Ya aku merasakannya juga"jawab Tokine

Yoshimori dan Tokine akhirnya berpacaran dan mereka tetap menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai Kekkaishi

**END**

**Reza: Yeee critanya selesai,maaf ya kalau romancenya kurang terasa**

**Tokine: Aku dan Yoshimori jadian? *blushing**

**Yoshimori: Siapa juga yang mau jadian sama kamu**

**Tokine: Oh jadi ngak mau ni,Author mau jadi pacarku ngak?**

**Reza: Wah,dengan senang hati**

**Yoshimori: Tokkine kau jahat *pundung di pojokan**

**Tokine: Readers minta reviewnya ya? **


End file.
